firefandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria Fire Department (British Columbia)
This article refers to the capital city of British Columbia. For the departments of the same name in Atlantic Canada, see Victoria Fire Department (Newfoundland and Labrador) and Victoria Fire Department (Prince Edward Island). For the city in Minnesota, see Victoria Fire Department (Minnesota). 'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank capacities are in Imperial gallons. *Numbers in brackets are shop numbers. 'Fire Station 1 - 1234 Yates Street' Built 1958 :Engine 1 - 2017 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500/25A/25B) (SO#141079) (Not yet in service) :Engine 1 (43) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/600/25A/25B) (SN#2585) :Engine 11 (39) - 1993 Duplex D500ALSR / Anderson (1250/700/40F) (SN#92060JGMG93002515) :Ladder 1 (41) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Rosenbauer Raptor / Metz Aerial (1250/160/102') (SN#3113) :Rescue 1 (33) - 2009 Spartan MetroStar / Rosenbauer / General (SN# 2856) :Battalion 1 (19) - 2011 Chevrolet Suburban :Tanker 1 (27) - 1991 Western Star / 1991 Omco / 2012 FD Shops (1050/2500) :Fire Investigations (20) - 2014 Ford Transit Connect :ATV (48) - 2015 Polaris Ranger / CET skid (50/50/5F) :ATV (51) - 201? Polaris Ranger :Truck 37 (37) - 1980 International S2500 / FD Shops / HIAB Crane / Flatbed :Utility (30) - 2013 Ford F350 Super Duty w/ CTC canopy :Utility (36) - 199? Ford F250XL Super Duty :Technical Rescue (17) - 2000 Ford Excursion (ex-Battalion 1) :[https://flic.kr/p/HKgPWk Technical Rescue Trailer] (T12) - Starlite Cargo Trailer :Car (18) - Chevy Equinox :Car (11) - 2015 Ford Fiesta :Fire Prevention (6) - Chevy S10 :Fire Prevention (4) - Chevy S10 :Fire Prevention (8) - Chevy S10 :Fire Prevention (9) - 201? Ford Ranger :Fire Prevention (10) - Chevy S10 :Drone - InDro Robotics Scout Mk-III :Drone - DJI Matrice 100 :Drone - DJI Matrice 200 '"Emergency Management Victoria" (Based at Fire Station 1)' previously called Victoria Emergency Management Agency, VEMA; VEMA addition built 1990 :Comms (29) - 1981 Chevrolet Van G30 / VFD Shops / communications van (ex-VFD HAZMAT 1) :Car (31) - Chevrolet Safari XL (ex-VFD Vehicle 18) :ESS (42) - 1993 Chevrolet Van G30 / VFD Shops / emergency social services :USAR 1 (47) - 2003 Freightliner FL-70 / 1975 Swab / 2004 Profire / 2014 Hub refit (ex-Sooke FRS) :USAR - 1991 Chevrolet Suburban (ex-VFD Battalion 1) :Car - 2017 Ford F-150 XLT :Car - 200? Honda CRV :EOC Supply Trailer :USAR Trailer 'Fire Station 2 - 650 Michigan Street' Built 1996 :Engine 2 - 2017 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500/25A/25B) (SO#141080) (Not yet in service) :Engine 2 (44) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/600/25A/25B) (SN#2584) :Ladder 2 (21) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1665/250/100' Bronto RLP) (SN#125759) (ex-Brookline Fire Department (Massachusetts) :Engine 21 (38) - 1993 Duplex D500ALSR / Anderson (1250/700/40F) (SN#92060JGMG93002510) :Engine 4 (28) - 1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/475) (SN#CT-1250-96) 'Fire Station 3 - 740 Bay Street' Built 1973 :Engine 3 (45) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Rosenbauer Viper (1250/425/25A/25B/60') :(40) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson (1750/500/24F/55' Smeal) (SN#95113KFNE962925) (ex-Engine 31 & ex-Engine 3) :(34) - 1990 E-One Hurricane platform (1250/250/95' rear-mount) (SN#8426) (ex-Ladder 2 & ex-Ladder 1) 'Marine Station - 1000 block, Wharf Street' :Fireboat 1 (Protector) - 2007 MetalCraft Marine FireStorm 30 (1750/?F) :Fireboat 2 - Safe Boats Intl. Safe 27 (ex-Victoria Police) 'Unknown Assignment' :Hose Tender 1 (23) - 1973 Thibault PWT817G / 1996 Anderson (1250/800B/70HI-X/300lbs dry chem. / 150 lbs dry chemi.) (SN#T73-185) (ex-Foam 1) 'Retired Apparatus' :1993 Chevrolet Van G30 / USAR :(33) - 1990 Mack MR688P / Thibault/Anderson heavy rescue (SN#1M2K163COLM002287) (Sold to View Royal Fire and Rescue) :(41) - 1985 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/110' RM) (SN#4216) (ex-Las Vegas Fire and Rescue) :(31) - 1981 Dodge Ram Mobile Command Unit (ex-BC Ambulance) :(35) - 1979 International S1900 / 1991 Omco tanker (250/2500) (SN#9105056) (tank re-mounted on 1991 Western Star (27)) :(22) - 1979 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 280) :(27) - 1978 Scot C1FD / Nordic / 2000 FD-built tanker (1050/2500) (95' Nordic/LTI platform removed 2000, converted to tanker. 1991 Tank originally on 1979 International S1900 chassis.) :(30) - 1977 Ford F350 Custom / VFD Shops flatbed (shop mechanic's vehicle) :(21) - 1977 Hendrickson 1871S / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 118) :1973 “Big Brother” Foam Trailer :(26) - 1971 International F2110A / 1977 & 1990 VFD Shops (7500' 5" Hose) (Former aerial ladder tractor (1971-7), rescue (1977-89) & hose tender (1990-?)) :(32) - 1971 Chevrolet Bookmobile / Incident Command Post :(25) - 1968 LaFrance 910-PNC pumper (1050/400) (SN#N68-108) :1966 GMC Suburban ambulance (Sold to Garden City Ambulance) :1965 International LS CO / FD Shops chemical/foam & heavy rescue (Written off in accident, 1977) :(20) - 1965 LaFrance 9-100 aerial (250/150/100') (SN#N65-7480) (Ladder removed; used as ladder/hose carrier) :(24) - 1962 LaFrance 912-PNC pumper (1050/250) (SN#N62-6800) :1954 Kenworth / FD Shops city service ladder truck (-/500) :1953 Kenworth 720 / FD shops pumper (1050/500) (SN#61775) :1952 Kenworth / FD Shops pumper (1050/500) :1949 GMC / 1922 Bickle / FD Shops ladder truck (Sold to Nanaimo Fire Rescue) :1949 LaFrance 710-PJO pumper (840/?) (SN#L-3963) :1940 Bickle-Seagrave Trailer pumper (500/-) :1940 Bickle-Seagrave Trailer pumper (500/-) (SN#1536) :1938 Bickle-Seagrave 12 JWF 85’ tractor-drawn aerial (Bickle S/N 1338, Seagrave S/N 90720) :1937 Chevrolet / FD-built hose wagon :1935 Studebaker / FD-built combination (250/150) (Sold to Piers Island VFD, returned to Victoria) :1931 LaFrance Type 260 city service aerial (SN#7298) :1931 LaFrance Type 245 pumper (840/?) (SN#7148) :1931 LaFrance Type 245 pumper (840/?) (SN#7147) :1929 LaFrance Type 145 pumper (840/?) (SN#6612) :1925 LaFrance Type 45 combination (750/?) (SN#4421) :1922 Ruggles / Bickle service truck :1917 Russell-Knight combination / VFD Shops (Sold to Saanich Fire Department) :1917 Kissell Kar combination / FD Shops conversion :1914 Nott hose wagon :1912 Seagrave AC-53 combination hose & chemical car :1912 Seagrave AC-53 chemical car (-/2x60) :4x 1912 Seagrave AC-80 tractor ( The 4 tractors were used to “motorize” 3 steamers and a city service aerial) :1911 Seagrave AC-53 Type C hose wagon :1911 Seagrave AC-53 Type C two tank chemical car :1911 Seagrave 75’ horse-drawn aerial :2x 1911 Waterous 3rd size steam pumper :1909 Waterous steam engine (550/-) :1909 Seagrave horse-drawn city service ladder truck :2x 1909 Seagrave horse-drawn combination hose & chemical wagon :1909 LaFrance hose & chemical :1909 Brayshaw hose wagon :1909 Waterous steam engine (550/-) :1899 Champion chemical engine :1899 Waterous “Second Size” steam engine :1899 Champion chemical & hose wagon (-/60) :1892 Morrison chemical engine :1889 Merryweather steam engine :1889 Preston 70’ aerial :1888 Preston hose carriage :1870 Merryweather steam pumper :1868 Button & Blake steam pumper :2x 1863 Bunting & Dodds hose cart :1862 Button & Blake manual engine :1859 Haworth & Ellis ladder truck :1858 Hunneman Button second-class hand engine :1850 Rodgers hand engine 'Apparatus Photos' Courtesy VicEmergencyBuff DSCN3617.jpg|Engine 1 DSCN0929.jpg|Ladder 1 DSCN3616.jpg|Rescue 1 DSCN3146.jpg|Engine 2 Future Plans In November 2016, Victoria Council directed staff to enter into negotiations with an unnamed developer to build a new main fire station as part of a mixed-use development. The new station may be built on the existing site or at a different location. External links *Victoria Fire Department *Victoria Fire Fighters Union (IAFF Local 730) *Victoria Fire Department Historical Society Station map Category:Capital Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus